


I don't even know

by RivarenGate



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: First Fic Ya'll-, I tried I promise, I was in pain writing this, No Plot/Plotless, Other, PK is a babi in this, Sorry in advance for it being bad, no beta we die like men, sorry it's so short, why do I do these things to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivarenGate/pseuds/RivarenGate
Summary: I don't even know.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I don't even know

They could crush him right now if they wanted to. 

Such a small bug, but caused so much pain and despair. Did it really deserve such a painless and quick death. He deserves to go through pain. And a lot of it. But how to inflict that pain, regular old torture would get pretty bland after a little while. Any type of torture would get boring after a while though, but they could just kill the pale creature after they stop being entertaining to them. 

Though they do get easily bored, and they didn’t want to end the fun so short. And they didn’t want somebody else to play with him, they’d want to make it as painful as possible, and the others might be soft with the wyrm, and they can’t have that happening. Ugh, why were they wasting so much of their time just thinking about this- just- short and simple. Just decide on something- they couldn’t think of anything to settle on.

They didn’t think it would be this hard to just think of something- groaning into his hands, just for now- they’ll keep him. Until they figure something to do with him, they’ll just be theirs.


End file.
